


Our Bangs Align

by sheepweeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the title made me laugh at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Goshiki was nervous about his new life in college, but when he entered his assigned room it was not how he expected. He thought of the smell of Axe body spray lingering in his new dorm with an unruly guy with a pigsty of a room.No, what he saw was a turf of copper hair and glaring eyes as a welcoming address to a chapter to his new life.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	1. tough cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this tag empty? I wrote this on a whim to appease my hunger for more goshira content. I hope you like it, feedback is deeply appreciated. Please enjoy reading!

The sunlight stretched inside the car as Goshiki squints until his eyes are fully adapted at its harsh ray of light as he repositioned himself to a more comfortable arrangement. His head ached a little because of his head resting on the window for hours on end as his parents drive him to his dorm. The drool that had been produced was slowly drying on his chin and the dull ache was not helping Goshiki’s heartbeat from leaping and vomiting his insides. 

It’s the beginning of a new school year which he is very nervous about since it’s his first year of college. His effort to improve and sharpen his skills on volleyball has paid off during his years of high school. Scholarships were offered to him from different universities which he proudly tells people whenever he talks about the said sport. 

Without the help of his supportive parents and encouraging teammates he wouldn’t be able to attend a university with a high prestige on different fields. Goshiki accepted the scholarship in this certain school since Tendou, his older teammate was there (who was also offered a scholarship) and offered him an available and affordable dorm near campus. And for him, it was a good opportunity to save a lot more money than the expensive condo his parents wanted for him. Not only was the price cheap but they also include a small cafeteria inside the dorm as said by his upperclassman. What else can he wish for than food near his room!

He wasn’t nervous at all, he can do this!

“We’re almost there, make sure that you grabbed all your things when you get out of the car.” His dad said slowing the car’s pace near the campus.

“Okay” He responded, voice shaking a bit.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and mentally slapped himself to ease his worries. Goshiki knew that his bowl cut-self can do it! His freshly trimmed bangs can handle the stress!

What is his mind wandering to?

His thoughts were interrupted when the halt of the car signaled his exit. As he slide his way out of the vehicle he slowly scanned the building and its surrounding. The area was clean, the building was surrounded by some trees with benches underneath its outstretched branches. Posters were plastered in a bulletin board with advertisement and group activities. 

Goshiki quickly carried his bags near the entryway of his dorm and said his goodbyes to his parents promising his return home when he’s free. Suddenly a tall figure emerged and shouted near the hallway.

“My underclassmen has made an appearance! Oh how I miss my dear-“.The red haired man was interrupted by the smack of a man’s hand shutting him up.

“Shut your annoying ass.” The guy’s developing frown was clearly shown by the bright light of the entrance giving justice to his cool ash blonde hair and dark tips.

“Tendou-san! It’s been a while.” Tsutomu said smiling as his anxiety reduces because of the familiar face he sees.

“I know right! You’ve grown taller but your bowl cut is still the same as ever!” Tendou responded with a cheeky grin.

“Oh yeah, he’s Semi.” His upperclassman added as the said man smiled and waved at him.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you, Goshiki. I’m also a part of the volleyball team. I play setter.” 

He reached out for a handshake as Goshiki returned with a lot of enthusiasm.

“Nice to meet you Semi-san!” 

“Lively as ever Tsutomu! Let’s see if you still have that expression when you’re in your room.” The red haired sing-song as he helped Goshiki with his bags.

“Shut your dirty mouth and don’t scare this poor kid.” Semi reprimanded as he also picked up some boxes left by the car.

“Thank you for your help!” Tsutomu happily said as he picked up the other things he brought for his dorm. 

It was nice meeting someone he haven’t seen for two years. Tendou-san was still the same person he’d known since high school. His smile was still like a Cheshire cat, he looks like a guy that knows all your deepest secrets with just a stare. Tsutomu knows not to lie to him since the frog incident. He still can’t forget about Mr. Creamy (yes, he named him) as he tried to set free the cute thing but ended up in Ushijima-san’s shoe that Tendou still can’t live down. 

Semi-san was also nice! He’s lucky to have met the setter of his team just as he arrived the building. The two seem to be close even if their bickering seemed loud. From afar the said pair was opposite from the bickering they have began, the eyes that the setter’s appears to look at the other with a fond glance. They must be roommates, Goshiki thought as they climbed their way up to the third floor which is where he was situated to stay this whole year.

“So, who’s my roommate?” He asked, curious to know who he’ll be paired up with.

“You’ll know when we get there, all you have to know is that he’s a bit of an asshole.” Semi responded avoiding the question as they head up to the second floor.

Tendou abruptly stopped and looked at Semi with an unreadable expression.

“Oh come on Semisemi! You’re like his mother, he loves you and you love him!” He happily announced as he resumed walking.

The man in turn glared at the eager eyes of Tendou and quickly looked at the opposite direction.

“He’s cold to everyone in this building and you proclaim I’m his mother since I became his roommate once. You got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Goshiki was confused about the conversation. Is his roommate too much to handle? If so, is this a start of an ugly year ahead? What should he say to have a good impression? He planned to give some cookies that his mom made for a warm greeting but should he do it? Is he allergic to chocolate?

“Tsutomu, dear, you’re overthinking. Don’t worry about it, you’re a lovable guy and everyone who meets you loves you!” Tendou encouragingly gave a head tilt to him as they make their way up.

Yeah! He can do it! He’s mentally prepared himself for weeks. Nothing can stop him from having a nice experience. Goshiki will confidently pull this off by being his chipper and happy self.

“He’s a tough cookie to crack but he’s not that bad. I’m sure both of your stylish bangs will get along!” Tendou carefully placed his things near Goshiki’s door as the other two did the same.

“Thank you for the help!”Goshiki bowed to the two as they stand at the hallway alongside each other.

“Don’t sweat it. We’re downstairs at room 37 if you need anything.”

“And you said you’re not like a mother ~” Tendou mused, as the duo begin heading downstairs.

“I don’t want to hear you talking anymore, Satori.”

Their voice begin to fade and all that’s left is the pounding sound of Staying Alive by Bee Gees nextdoor which is mockingly describing Tsutomu’s inner monologue.

Here goes nothing!

He opens the door and all he sees is a turf of copper hair facing him. His roommate appears to be studying, his desk was filled with books and notes neatly placed. The guy seems to be working on a report, writing quietly in solitude.

Goshiki was not expecting such a clean and quiet room. He was imagining a cluttered and littered room filled with used clothes and Axe Body Spray smelling throughout the room. From what he heard from Tendou and Semi’s conversation a while back, he thought it was a troublemaker causing raucous and havoc all over the building. It’s not like neatness is a criteria to not being what Semi calls as a bit of an “asshole” but he’s happy to know that the place is clean and habitable. 

“Stop staring at the wall.” His roommate’s voice broke the deafening silence inside the room. 

Goshiki didn’t budge his eye contact with the wall, seemingly having a staring contest as he feels embarrassment seeping through his whole being.

He was nervous okay? The guy’s aura was too much to handle as well as his serious voice stripping away Tsutomu’s dignity as he stood at the door frozen. The man sitting in front of his figure looked at him like a grain of salt. His eyes were tedious, showing no excitement at seeing his new roommate. 

But oh God, Goshiki thinks the man was pretty. This was his gay awakening, he thought. Not only is this a gift but a beacon of hope given to him for inspiration this whole semester. He didn’t even know he likes boys with the “You can all eat shit” expression. 

And those unaligned bangs are cute! He mentally gushed.

The man in turn schooled an annoyed face and quickly resumed at his notes after scanning Goshiki’s face and muttered.

“If you’re going to come in then do so, the flies will enter not only your slack jaw but also the room.” 

Eyes wide, the bowl cut boy entered the room carrying all his stuff and gently closed the door. He scanned the room and made his way to the empty corner and dropped all his boxes and bags near his bed. He looked at the sitting figure again, forming words he wishes are good enough to say to ease a bit of tension from the incident he made.

“Hello! I’m your roomie pleasure to meet you! My names Goshiki Tsutomu, I’m here to play volleyball!” He said enthusiastically after he got near to the other’s desk.

His supposed “roomie” glanced at him and remained quiet for a second, scrutinizing Goshiki’s face making the other feel exposed.

“I see. Don’t ever use the term roomie in front of my face ever again.”

“Okay! Umm… what’s your name?” Tsutomu asked, fiddling something behind his back.

“Shirabu” He responded without looking back.

“That’s such a good name Shirabu-san! I’m pleased to meet you!!! I’m looking forward to seeing you everyday” 

Shirabu looked at him again increasing in annoyance and piercing him with his cold eyes signaling him to go back to his corner and leave him alone. 

Goshiki quickly gave Shirabu the bag of cookies he prepared for his roommate and sauntered over his space and began unpacking. He tried to disregard the heat crawling to his cheeks and focused on unzipping his bags for easy access when folding and organizing his clothes to transfer in his given cabinet.

Shirabu didn’t respond to his greeting gift which he kind of expected. Tendou-san was right, his roommate was a tough cookie to crack but Goshiki can do it, he’s easy to get along to. He wants to know more about his copper haired roommate and he wants to be friends with him. Sure, some people are insolent, cold and distant but that makes them more challenging to befriend which is a challenge that he can take.

Tsutomu is stubborn enough to make his reserved soon-to-be-pal warm up to him right?

( •̀ゝ•́) ~ (눈_눈)

Their room was something Goshiki liked about his stay. It was full of storage to put all his necessary things and the bathroom has a hot and cold shower (cool right!). His bed was actually comfy and the sunlight seeping through their window was a heavenly sight at 6 am in the morning prompting him to get ready for his daily morning practice.

After his two week adjustment period he had warmed up with most of the team. He was especially close to Tendou and Semi going out to eat at the cafeteria for dinner. He had good feedback from the coach and was consistently nailing his jump serves and spikes. 

Goshiki feels that he’s on top of his game right now. As tiresome as volleyball is, he’s addicted to the sport and keeps on wanting for more improvement. The sweat and the sticky feeling he felt after his practice did not deter his spirit from doing everything he can to set new standards on his approach to accomplishing his dream to be one of the best in the field. 

He’s enjoying the moment as it is!

However, he’s still not in friendly terms with his roommate. Sure he’s tried to talk to him, but, as he tried to ask how Shirabu’s day was the boy just responded with snippets like “good” or “fine”. Not even an ounce of information was revealed about his ill-tempered roommate.

Like Goshiki, Shirabu was a man of routine. He observed that his shorter colleague (cute) left almost the same time as him to attend his classes. He wakes up at 5 am and showers before Tsutomu and eats dinner at exactly 7 in the afternoon. He didn’t know when Shirabu comes back to their room since he’s always their whenever he comes back. Goshiki was always greeted with his roomate’s fluffy looking hair when he opens the door. 

They both were still strangers but there’s time to change all of that. Shirabu is quiet and he likes that for someone in the same room. After all, after an excruciating day of intense practice silence is for the best when resting. But at the same time he wants to have a conversation with the man near him, as he asks how the other’s day was and know more about him. He wants to know everything about the other, his favorite food, color, movie and even his aspirations. He craves for some interaction about sharing his day and experiences with him. He doesn’t know why but there is really nothing to lose when making new friends.

He got up from his bed it is Sunday, 3 pm to be exact. His roommate was nowhere in sight just like the past two weeks. Goshiki quickly took some cookies his mom weekly delivers him and placed the wrapped food on Shirabu’s table. He was sure it will start to become a part of his Sunday routine. Ever since his stay his mom delivers him his favorite chocolate chip cookies and what better way than to share it to your internally dead senpai?

After their first encounter he saw the wrapper of the sweets he gave in the trash. Goshiki supposed that he really wasn’t that bad of guy at all because he didn’t throw the food. Maybe Shirabu-san had a sweet tooth?

His theory was correct when he saw him eating donuts near the campus almost every day. So he gave portions to him weekly. It’s really nothing, but the bowl cut boy was joyful when he sees his gift nowhere in sight the next day and the empty wrapper disposed in the trash.

As his thoughts wander, his legs automatically walked until the hit of his head went with a loud thud as he felt his skull almost splitting in half. The hard blow made his sight shake a little. He sat down on the floor hands supporting his head after hitting himself in the bathroom doorway.

Okay, maybe the entrance to their bathroom was the thing he hates about. Him being a tall man was a disadvantage when he remotely forgets that he can’t fit his noggin and needs to lean down every time he enters the washroom.

Seriously, who would design such a small entryway to their bathroom?

So here he was sitting on the floor with his head gently holding his forehead trying not to cry out of pain. It hurts okay? What should he do?

The door opens quickly with a shocked expression forming in Shirabu’s face. He then quickly got out of the room and closed the door. It was a weird thing actually, he got out as soon as he got in with a face looking disgruntled like he saw his dog ate his homework.

Is the sight of him throbbing in pain such a poor sight that Shirabu quickly exited the room?

Surprisingly, Shirabu came back with a canned soda on grasped in his palm walking over to Goshiki.

“Stop pouting like that, sit down on your bed.”

The boy did as he was told and sat at the edge of his bed with Shirabu on his side.

“Now show me where you hit your head.”

Goshiki removed his hands and shown it to the other. He suddenly felt a cold object on his forehead gently pressing it.

“Thanks!” Goshiki quickly said as he realized the kind gesture the other has made.

“Press it gently for a while, expect a bruise later.” He gave the chilled soda to him and went back to his corner tidying up his desk.

“You’re the best Shirabu-san! Are you a med student?”

“I am, but it is common knowledge that you need to cold compress when you hit your head.” Shirabu nonchalantly mentioned as he made his way to his chair and began opening his book.

“Either way! Thank you.” The raven haired boy said as he beamed with joy staying in the position the other left him.

His roommate didn’t reply and went to work leaving them in a calm ambiance. After a few minutes Goshiki felt bored swaying his legs as he stared at the ceiling.

“So, can I remove it?”

“No” The boy across him said and remained focused at his task on hand.

“So…are you drinking this soda?” Goshiki asked, staring at the small frame perched on his shelf.

“I bought you the drink to avoid a concussion.” The man in question answered still not breaking his sight at the book in front of him.

“Is that a yes or…” 

“It’s a yes idiot. I’m giving it to you.” 

“Yay!!!” Thanks, Shirabu-san.” He said as he gleamed with joy giving Shirabu one of his happiest smiles.

He heard a quiet mutter “too bright” from the other. He did not understand what that meant, but that didn’t matter. He was too happy he got some kind of “conversation”. Shirabu was rough around the edges, a bit closed off but deep inside he’s kind. The occurrence a while ago proved it.

Maybe the bruise forming at his forehead was worth it since he got help from a glaring angel. Goshiki was not experienced when it comes to crushes but maybe being pressed with a canned carbonated drink to avoid a concussion was romantic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed, please share your thoughts below.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shirabangs)


	2. sweet retort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I'm lacking goshira content everyday and I'm terribly annoyed by it.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Time flew by and dinner was around the corner. The cafeteria was noisy, it was brimmed with college students eating away their sorrow as another day of torment passed by. Goshiki was normally following his routine; eating with the two older men that were bickering about room cleanliness.

“No, what I said is to do your bed and fix all those shounen jump books you have Tendou.” 

“What if I do something else?” Tendou’s eyes gleamed with peculiarity as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

“Let’s-Let’s not talk about that.” Semi hastily said, face scrunching as he tried find a different topic to steer on to.

Luckily, Tendou was unbothered by Semi’s avoidance to the conversation. He quickly took the soda from Goshiki’s grasp and looked at it with pure fascination.

The raven haired man was obviously fixated to that mere drink since they sat down to eat. Obviously, his upperclassman was sure to be curious. The drink was special to Tsutomu even if it was a prize for his bruised forehead! He should savor the time while he’s still in dream land, replaying what happened hours ago.

“Hello, earth to bowly head!” 

Goshiki admits daydreaming won’t solve his so called crush and most likely appear like an idiot.

“Yes, Tendou-san!” He said expectedly loud and chipper as ever.

“Sooo…what’s special about this canned drink? Is it one of a kind? Did the lovable librarian give it to you?” Tendou asked piercing his stare as if finding the answer through his eyes.

“No! It’s just a regular drink! Nothing special here haha.” 

The red-haired man was still staring at the man in question but now with a bashful face. This was not good, not good at all. He was going to bait him to satisfy his unending curiosity.

“So I can have it then?” His smile grew wider, ignoring Semi’s subtle kicks under the table

“NO!” Goshiki took the said, panic oozing into his word as he held the drink and nursed it with his hands, gently holding it as if it’s his child.

The two men both schooled a surprised expression, obviously because of Goshiki’s unexpected outburst. The only difference is that Tendou transitioned from mouth gaping like a fish out of water to a sly criminal smirking with its eyes glinting mischief.

“Ehe, now do I warn you child, it’s better for you to tell me who gave you than me discovering who the carbonated drink provider is.” 

Tsutomu was right, this was not good at all.

However, like an angel from above his ash-haired savior took the leap and saved him from the interrogation. Semi recovered from his shocked state and automatically warned his red-haired companion.

“Satori, I’ll sew your mouth if keep on pressing Goshiki any further.”

Ah yes, Semi-san really is an angel. His imaginary halo and the sound of church bells ringing was a tune to be heard. Thank God for Semi Eita, he was the defender of the oppressed, the bearer of innocence, the butler to his Batman, the mama bear to his baby bear, the-

“Mother, you’re such a party pooper. Let me have fun and ask Goshiki here questions as my clues to bring aid to my mighty journey on uncovering why he’s holding that can as if it’s his lifeline!”  
“Tendou, stop he’ll tell us if he wants to.”

“No fair, I’ll know who it is. In the meantime let’s finish eating so I can read!”

Goshiki smiled brightly at his upperclassman giving thanks. They ate moderately fast, their bowls of rice steadily decreasing as they intake today’s Sunday special.

“So…Semi-san, you were roommates with Shirabu-san right?” Goshiki’s curiosity about his supposed roomie was piling up, his plan of taking it slow was nerve wracking. It’s not a crime to learn more for a good cause right?

“Yeah, we shared a room last semester, he was all quiet and serious. I didn’t understand why his past roommate asked for a switch though.” Semi, answered eyeing the questioning man after chugging down his water.

“What did his past roommate said?”

“That Shirabu was rude. The rumors didn’t die down about his displeasing aura, but the kid’s not that bad. He’s neat and quiet, hmm what can I say? He’s like a cat.” The ash haired man replied.

“A cat? Why?” The younger asked again, his head tilting, his eyes were filled with interest.

Semi was fiddling with the bottle cap, while Tendou had his hands beneath his cheeks unusually quiet for once.

”You don’t feel like he’s there. He’s not clingy or talkative like Tendou.” He finally said, giving Tendou the side eye.

“Hey! I was being quiet for once!” His face scrunched up, looking at the man beside him with his eyes filled with disbelief.

Then as quick as the speed of sound, Tendou turned his head. His mouth formed an “o” and his disbelieving eyes were replaced with mirth, moving closer across Goshiki’s face.

“Oho, so Shirabu gave you the soda.”

Well call Tendou a mind reader, his predictions are always accurate so why is he still surprised? Goshiki knows he can’t lie. What should he say? 

“Yeah!! He gave it to me! Well you know since I’m his roommate. And he’s also my roommate. It wasn’t something wall smacking related. That makes sense it definitely does!” Tsutomu said, his voice was slightly shaking but his volume was as normal as his chipper self.

“Mhm, you do say? He definitely gave you something special just like how he gave Semi a tissue box as a Christmas present.”

Tendou was clearly not speaking his mind out. His eyes were brooding with disguised fascination, he’s on to something which makes Goshiki worried.

“I don’t even consider that as a Christmas present.” Semi eventually replied, his left eyebrow raised. 

“Says the person whose eyes were “sweating” while holding the tissue box.”

“Listen Satori, my eyes were sweating and that’s the only valid reason.”

“Yeah sure whatever you say.” The red head replied, right hand waving off the possible lies his roommate was spouting.

Tendou eagerly switched his attention to Goshiki, quickly standing up to his chair as he hastily scooted to Goshiki’s seat. The sound of clacking cutlery was nowhere to be heard and even the ruckus behind their table was as quiet, just the faint murmur of his senior’s whisper can be heard.

“Bowly boy, just know that Shirabu’s a nice kid, he’s just giving you the cold shoulder because he’s a not an expert in being as bright as you. But y’know, your endless supply of curiosity can ease the nagging pang of your little gay heart.”

With all that whispering speech going on, was an advice Goshiki can’t piece together.

(눈_눈) ~ ( •̀ゝ•́) 

Shirabu is having an itch. It would not leave him alone and no matter how many times he tried to shake it off it kept on sticking like a leech. His thoughts were always leading on a same path as everyday it kept getting worse. A simple rendezvous was not even possible; his non-existent heart was beating loudly avoiding the reasoning his mind tried to offer.

Maybe he’s too stressed with his studies that the thought of any single movement left him twitching? No it’s not that he surmised, the itch he’s feeling is from a certain coconut head boy.

It was his roommate apparently, everything he does makes Shirabu annoyed. From the moment he entered their room all he can think about are his big innocent eyes.

From his tall physique to his large doe eyes and energetic behavior it truly was driving him to his edge. 

Shirabu does not understand the blooming ache in his chest when he gets his supposed sweets, even his mouth threatens to twitch into a smile when he recalls the “pouting Goshiki with his arms covering his forehead like a 5 year old boy” in his thoughts.

It was certainly unpleasant to drift away from thoughts specifically unrelated to his studies, and that mere fact is making him glare at his mug of coffee.

He stood up eyeing the sweets like a menace. His reasonable mind was not here at the moment, only his shitty-daydreaming-sugar-starved-mind is present. Shit, he despises Goshiki, for his efforts to tame him.

Is it to tame him or to swoon the ever loving fuck out of him?

Shirabu can’t believe he’s having a dilemma over a cookie. Should he eat it? It’s too tempting not too. But his rational mind that snapped back about responsible food choices were making him slouch, his hand heavier that it may seem to reach out for that god forsaken baked good.

I’ll eat one. One.

He opened the package carefully, his hands gently holding the dainty treat making sure crumbs wouldn’t litter his desk. He eyed the cookie establishing dominance with a glare, taking a bite of the sweet delicacy he smiled with satisfaction.

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard because of the creaky wooden planks. He mentally panicked but regained his composure, plopping the whole thing inside his mouth.

The door opened revealing Goshiki, Semi, and Tendou staring at him.

“Ah yes, food is where the heart is. Especially to our dear chipmpunk here.” Tendou broke the awkward silence surrounding the room.

Semi elbowed him to the gut making the taller man wince in pain. 

“Hey Shirabu, how’s school?” 

Shirabu chewed the cookie before answering with his signature response.

“Fine.” 

Semi made a pleased smile and thankfully shoved his roommate’s back to the other direction. Their voices still boisterous, Semi’s voice was obviously revealing his hard time forcing Tendou to walk like a normal human being.

“Okay, that’s great. Let’s go Tendou.”

“Yes, Mom~”

The shut of the door left the two in an uncomfortable silence, Goshiki remained in front of the door stiff as a board eyes glued at the wall just like the first time they met. He was clearly gathering his courage to say something to him. Honestly, his patience was running thin and the cookie he devoured minutes ago was making his mouth dry.

“If you have something to say then spill it out.” Shirabu said, he sat down and drinked his coffee, waiting for the response he deems appropriate.

His back was facing his roommate, unknowingly, Goshiki’s blush has vibrantly appeared.

“Well, I’d like to thank you for helping me a while ago with that forehead incident…and as thanks would you like to go with me to the café in the campus when you’re free?”

Shirabu didn’t expect that kind of response.

He didn’t make eye contact with Goshiki, his skill of regaining composure quickly was definitely required in these types of situations.

“I don’t have any free time, so I can’t accompany you.”

It was what Shirabu thinks as the most suitable response he can give. Heck, he feels weirdly flushed whenever they’re in the same room, God knows how much it can mentally affect him outside. He doesn’t want to waste time with his annoying roommate, he thought. But shit. His nagging thoughts were telling him he said something offensive. 

He can’t turn around and look at Goshiki.

“You don’t have to thank me since it’s normal to help people when they’re in pain.”

Shirabu uncontrollably spouted, making him surprised with his choice of words.

“Oh, okay. But still, thank you Shirabu-san! You’re so nice!”

There it was again, Goshiki’s beaming smile was on full effect. Shirabu knows that even if he wasn’t looking. He knows since his heartbeat skipped a beat.

Shirabu knows that his relationship with Goshiki is slowly developing to a weirdly crafted friendship unlike his camaraderie with Semi-san. It may even foster to attachment which, he thinks is idiotic in his beliefs.

He should remain cool and collected, but how can he if Goshiki’s existence was too much to handle?

( •̀ゝ•́) ~ (눈_눈)

Shirabu’s disapproval with his offer was slightly disappointing to him. Goshiki knows that the other was extremely occupied with his school works and has been relentlessly studying. 

He knows, but that doesn’t mean he can’t pave a way for the two of them to interact.

Since Tendou’s advice was clearly puzzling, from what he understood, maybe he can ease in and slowly form a bond with Shirabu. The only way he can do that is by getting to know him better. He hopes he wouldn’t pester or annoy him too much that their relationship drifts more from what they have now.

Since he expected a refusal, he will have to modify his own schedule.

Hence, the oppressive stare Shirabu has given him when he saw Goshiki leaning on the wall 5:30 in the morning greeting him with his widest smile.

Goshiki was convinced that his smile wasn’t working for his sleep deprived roommate.

Shirabu stared for another 5 seconds and left. His pace was slow enough for Goshiki to catch up and walk beside him.

Tsutomu examined the man beside him, carefully staring at Shirabu's choice of clothing. He was wearing a plain beige sweater complimenting his pale skin and delicate features. The black pants that was hugging his legs perfectly was a sight to be seen. 

Even with his simple attire Shirabu looks beautiful in the flickering lights of the dorm's hallway 5:30 in the morning.

"Shirabu-san, good morning!"

"Do you need anything?" The said man replied, not sparing a glance to the other.

"Well, since it's still not 6 would you want to go eat breakfast with me?"

Shirabu glanced at him, his face was schooling as what Goshiki might call as his "kitten glare". His left eyebrow upturning and his stare was unnerving. Eyes that were displaying immense aversion but with a hint of curiousity that's itching him with excitement. There's a small posibility for Shirabu to agree, which Goshiki was clinging onto.

Just a small push.

"I know you said I didn't need to thank you but let me atleast treat you to breakfast."

They still continued walking, they descended down the stairs in a slow pace. The 5 am sky was awaiting the sun’s rays beaming with brightness as seen in the small windows.

Shirabu’s hair was adorably bouncing every step they take. The silence surrounding them wasn’t uncomfortable at the least, but the raven haired man can sense a bit of agitation in him.

The older man’s step faltered, his gaze sends a shiver to Goshiki’s spine. The serious aura has now made Tsutomu uncomfortably bare and exposed.

“Are you bribing me with food?”

Huh?  
Goshiki was shocked. Of course he wasn’t bribing his roommate and if he was, what for? Did he offend Shirabu? Did he rupture the relationship he’s desperately trying to build.

“Um, well… no but you see haha I wanted to like..You know since Tendou-san…I’m really not!”

Goshiki was blushing beet red. He can’t form suitable words for this situation that can help him escape Shirabu’s keen eyes. He was starting to admit his failure of a plan.

The shorter man resumed walking, his footsteps were increasing in speed. Unknowingly, his cheeks were also a pinkish hue, but his glare settled nonetheless.

“I was joking, let’s go.”

Well Goshiki didn’t expect that, but a sudden flood of relief surged through him. He caught up to the elder and grinned like he won the lottery. Well, winning the lottery was nothing compared to going out with Shirabu.

They reached the bottom floor, it was unusually quiet for Goshiki since most students are awake and getting ready for their Monday classes at 6 in the morning. Only the creaking wooden planks produced by their footsteps disrupt the quiet area.

“I didn’t know you tell jokes, Shirabu-san” He said, happily walking with his thoughts are distractedly filled with satisfaction. 

“Well, I didn’t know you wanted to go to the public bathroom.”

Goshiki’s mind blacked out but soon realized that he was in front of the bathroom door. Well that was embarrassing, but it felt good to witness a genuine smile from Shirabu when he caught up for the 3rd time.

Maybe the copper-haired man’s hostility was what made Goshiki interested, his urge to understand his thoughts are astronomically high. He wants to know what Shirabu is like underneath the cold glances and short replies. He’s curious as to why every interaction they’ve had has sent an alarming rate of confusion to his state of mind. 

The bowl cut boy knows that in exchange for those questions, he’d have to reach out and prepare for a ton of embarrassing moments.

(눈_눈) ~ ( •̀ゝ•́)

Goshiki enjoyed their 20 minute bonding time that was comprised of him talking about anything and everything he can think of. He managed to learn about Shirabu’s favorite coffee, his cat’s name and even his hatred for raisins. He expectedly loves doughnuts, evidently shown when he carefully took a bite and “almost” smiled.

Shirabu was fun to be with. His snarky remarks and logical answers that he threw left and right appeased Tsutomu’s thoughts if he was being too boring for him to talk to.

“Thank you for letting me treat you Shirabu-san. I had fun!” Goshiki said before going to their respective buildings.

Shirabu disposed the empty coffee cup in the trash bin and looked at him. The sun was setting, the beams of light has set a warm glow on the trail ahead. The older man’s eyes were beautiful, it made Goshiki appretiate the glares his upperclassman was always giving.

“Me too.” Shirabu muttered 

Goshiki internally felt his heart clench. 

With just two words he malfunctioned, disbelief was all over his face. He kept on staring at him, big raging question marks are supposedly above his head. 

“Stop looking down on me.” Shirabu added with a louder voice, and hastily peeked on his wristwatch indicating time passing by.

Goshiki then snickered, his sudden change of thoughts were ideally about the intelligent man’s disdain of him being taller. 

Since everything was better than expected, then maybe another boost can be added. If Shirabu opposed his offer then at least he tried. Just like how Tendou told him to understand his feeling with the help of his inquisitiveness. 

He was still worried about a subtle rejection or a simple hint of irritation. But, there’s still a miniscule of chance for him to agree because of the fact Shirabu was still there waiting for him to respond. 

He’s scared to look at the man’s impatient yet calculating eyes.

“Can…can we do this all the time. I mean! Going out together every morning?”

Silence followed but a small laugh was heard. 

“Sure, I suppose that’s fine.” The shorter man replied with a hint of amusement.

Shirabu began walking, their distance was getting farther leaving behind a smiling Goshiki satisfied with the progress he had made. 

Waking up before 5 am was worth it if he can see Shirabu’s hidden smile and rare giggles.

Shirabu’s cold demeanor was just a glimpse, that makes him someone interesting and beautiful at the same time. If Goshiki can take a leap and know more about him then maybe his scattered thoughts and unknown feelings will then be settled.

( •̀ゝ•́) <3 (눈_눈)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *they end up together after their 2 months of bonding*
> 
> I'm sorry for posting late. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please tell me your thoughts about the story <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shirabangs)


End file.
